This invention relates to a tape dispenser and particularly an apparatus and method for dispensing and applying metal foil to an edge and/or periphery of stained glass.
Stained glass articles are formed of numerous small pieces of variously colored glass or plastic which are joined together along adjacent, butting edges to form the desired finished article. Typically, each stained glass piece is edged with a thin strip of metallic foil, such as copper foil, to form a base for the application of lead solder to join adjacent, butted pieces together.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for applying foil to the edges of stained glass. Conventional methods of foiling stained glass present numerous difficulties. The narrow width of the foil and the thinness of the stained glass make it difficult to precisely align the foil on the edge of a piece of stained glass such that equal amounts of the foil overlap or are folded over both opposed surfaces adjacent to an edge of the stained glass. The conventional method of applying foil also results in numerous cuts from glass. In addition, many foilers on the market today require orientation of the glass piece in a vertical manner, which is unwieldy. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain an even distribution of foil along the edge of the glass, and foil often tears in the application process.
In order to accomplish the desired application of the foil to the edge and/or peripheral surface of the glass, foil dispensers or applicators are used. During the foiling process, the designer manually applies the adhesive side of the foil to the edge and/or periphery of the glass as the copper foil rolls off a spool or turntable and the paper backing on the foil is stripped therefrom.
In response to these problems with the conventional method, a variety of tools or applicators have been developed. Such tools are manually operated devices which typically guide the adhesive surface of the foil as it is unwound from the spool in a channel or other alignment device through which the edge of a piece of stained glass is passed. The channel is designed to evenly align the foil with the piece of stained glass and to provide equal amounts of overlap of the edges of the foil with the piece of stained glass. Examples of such prior art tools are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,115,180; 4,274,904; 4,555,297; and 5,356,505.
However, all such previously devised foil applicators require the user to manually or mechanically urge the piece of stained glass over the foil on one horizontal or vertical plane. Prior art apparatuses do not accommodate large, bulky pieces of glass, jewels, or nuggets, and do not leave enough room for a user""s hands to manually crimp, if necessary, a large or bulky piece of glass. Prior apparatuses also have a problem of the foil pulling back toward the roll, or adhering or moving to other parts of the foiler in an undesirable manner. Furthermore, some conventional foil applicators require a power supply, or are encumbered with a complex system of spools and guides.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a stained glass foil applicator that employed two levels, with an upper table high enough to leave a large unobstructed area for various shapes and sizes of glass, and allow vertical space between levels for manual hand crimping of thicker glass. It would also be desirable to have a mechanism for grasping the foil, and keeping it adhesive side out, such that the foil remains in place, and prevents it from retracting back into the spool or adhering or moving to an undesirable location on the foiler. Finally, it would also be desirable to provide a simple, sturdy, and highly portable foil applicator that did not require an electricity source.
The present invention describes a foil applicator for applying foil to the edges of glass pieces or the like, comprising a horizontal base having a first surface defining a work area and an attachment area. The work area includes a foil support, a foil splitter, and a rotatable roller. The invention further includes a horizontal table for receiving the glass pieces. The table is fixedly attached to the attachment area of the base, such that the table is at a different plane than the first surface of the base.
The present invention is also directed to a foil applicator for applying foil to the edges of glass pieces or the like, comprising a horizontal base having a first surface defining a work area and an attachment area. The work area includes a foil support comprising a plurality of guide members positioned to support the foil onto the first surface of the base. a foil splitter, a rotatable roller removably positioned on the work area, and means to adjust the position of the roller with respect to first surface of the base. The foil applicator also includes a horizontal table for receiving the glass pieces. The table is fixedly attached to the attachment area of the base, such that the table is at a different plane than the first surface of the base.
The present invention solves at least some of the problems noted above, by providing a raised work table above the base of the applicator. The present invention also includes a roller mechanism that can be vertically adjusted, and is removable. The present invention includes various sizes of rollers that can be placed on the foiler, depending on the size of the copper foil that is being applied.
The stained glass foil applicator includes a base, and a raised upper table, which accommodates large and bulky pieces of glass, nuggets, and jewels. The applicator also includes a means mounted on the base for receiving a spool of metallic foil having an adhesive surface covered by a removable backing. Guide means are mounted on the base and spaced from the spool receiving means for guiding the foil from the spool to a splitter peg where the foil is separated from the backing, through an adjustable roller, and then guided across a table where the foil is adhesively applied to an edge of a piece of stained glass urged by a user past the application point. After primary application to a piece of glass, the foil tail end remains in place in the roller mechanism, adhesive side out, making it readily accessible for the next application.
There are several advantages to the above modifications in the foil applicator described herein. Unlike conventional foil applicators, the raised table allows for easy manipulation of glass, nuggets, or jewels and even deposition of foil along the edges of these materials. It provides a large, unobstructed area for foiling large, unusually shaped pieces. In addition it allows the operator to grasp the underside of the piece for better manipulation of the piece. Further, the foil apparatus of the present invention easily applies foil of different widths to glass pieces and pieces of all sizes and shapes.
Additionally, the roller in combination with a guide mechanism, which acts as a foil control guide, firmly grasps the foil while the foil tape is being applied to the glass edge, preventing self-adhesion or retraction back into the spool.
Preferably, in use the control and increased support provided by the table is particularly beneficial to those with poor hand/eye coordination. The table is also readily available for close work, and foiling large bulky objects because it accommodates objects of all sizes, such as jewels and nuggets.
Another advantage to the user is the portability of the unit. Unlike conventional foil applicators, the upper level surface foil applicator can be easily placed in a user""s lap while sitting, or used on a countertop or work bench. Additionally, the unit does not have cumbersome electric supply attachments or numerous parts that make it awkward to move.
Further advantages, features, and objects of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the associated drawings.